Picnic's in the Park
by Geralynn
Summary: Ginny/Hermione. Ginny and Hermione gather up some things to meet Harry and Draco and their kids for a picnic...to ask something impor


****

Title: Picnic Questions

Rating: PG

Summary: Drama. Ginny/Hermione. Ginny and Hermione gather up some things to meet Harry and Draco and their kids for a picnic...to ask something important.

"Hermione Granger, how long are you planning on straightening you hair?" Ginny called from the kitchen as she packed together food for the picnic. "We're already late. Everyone will be waiting for us!" A sigh escaped from her lips as she packed ore butterbeer into the magickally enlarged picnic basket.

She felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her waist, a small "Mmm…" came as warm lips kissed the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry," Hermione whispered into her hair. Ginny's breathing became unsteady as she felt Hermione's fingertips graze across her bear midriff, heat rising into the redhead's face, burning with unspoken arousement.

"I think you have enough butterbeer to make the kiddies pissed out of their minds," Hermione giggled as she set her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. Although Ginny's height stood only a couple of inches shorter than Hermione, she found a strange comfort in it. 

"Do you think I should put some back?" Ginny inquired, closing her eyes as Hermione hummed softy in her ear.   
  
"Nah, we'll let Daddy Draco and Daddy Harry decide what is alright for Alex and James." 

Ginny gave one more check through the drinks and snacks and tapped Hermione's hand as notice to get going. "Alright," she said, "We're ready to go."

She turned around to look at Hermione and gave a small gasp. Her usual curly hair was straighten into a thick beautiful mane of brown splendor, clipped back a little into a loose half. She wore a beautiful yellow dress that flowed down to he ankles accompanied with light brown sandals.

"You look...perfect," Ginny whispered. She felt a tinge of embarrassment as she looked down at her revealing orange halter-top and hip hugger flare jeans. "I think I'm gonna go change…" she began to walk away, but the taller figure stopped her. 

"You look good enough to eat." Hermione breathed leaning forward. Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Ginny could taste the peppermint toothpaste that Hermione used that morning, sparking her senses. Their tongues collided together rapidly, a wave of saliva swishing in the back of their throats. 

Ginny felt faint when they broke away gasping for air. Hermione wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed the tip of her nose.   
  
"Let's go, sweetie."

~

"Daddy Draco! Daddy Harry!" Alex cried, "Aunt Hermione and Auntie Ginny are here!" The young girl ran over her arms flying outward for a hug.

"Hello woobie!" Hermione crouched down allowing Alex to fly into her arms. Hermione rose quickly and flung her around. Ginny felt a pang of jealousy to her two friends who had children. They were so happy with them, and yet Ginny and Hermione never had children. 

She walked over to Draco and Harry who were sitting on a blanket setting up for the picnic. Draco looked up and smiled warmly at Ginny. "Hullo Ginny," He said. "So glad you guys could come."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry that we're late, Hermi was taking her time getting ready." She set the basket down and began to unload things, and looked over at Hermione playing with the children. "She's so great with kids." 

Hermione walked over her face flushed with heat. "Alright, let's eat!" She grinned. The afternoon was filled with laughter and happiness, and a great surprise from Ginny's brother Percy and his boyfriend Oliver. 

Ginny looked over at Hermione who gave a small nod of encouragment. "Alright…" Ginny sighed. "Um…Draco, Harry?"

Draco and Harry were having a snuggling moment, planting small peck kisses on each other while the kids were off playing. Ginny grinned at the couple as they looked over at her, a little disappointed. "Alright…as you know, Hermione and I….well we really want children."  
  
"Yes, we know this." Harry said with slight curiosity.

"But the thing of the matter is, we want to have our own."

"Ummhmmm." Draco added with Harry's curiosity.

"Would one of you guys like to be the father?"  


Fin


End file.
